Just Another Friday Night
by KaLikeAWheel
Summary: Pure Fluff


Just Another Friday Night  
  
TITLE: Just Another Friday Night  
AUTHOR: Donna Hartnett  
EMAIL: IDanaKScullyI@aol.com  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Pure Fluff  
KEYWORD: MSR  
ARCHIVE: I'd be thrilled if anyone wanted it. Thrilled and confused, but thrilled, nonetheless.  
SPOILERS: None  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: What can I say? I couldn't sleep, and I was bored.  
DISCLAIMER: (This is the thing my therapist and I work on three times   
a week. ::Sigh::)I don't own the X-Files, the surfer dude from hell   
(Chris Carter), Fox, 1013, and probably a million other people have a   
stake in the X-Files, but not me ::sob::.  
  
  
Dana Scully sighed and removed her glasses. They'd been at it for hours. One more Friday night at Mulder's going over case files, oh joy. Just when did her life end, anyway? Didn't she use to have friends and fun and a sex life? Oh, don't go there, Dana girl! "Mulder, I'm tired, my head hurts, and I don't want to work any more." Damn, way more whine in her voice than she'd planned.  
  
"Oh, come on, Scully, this case is fascinating!" Oh shit...he was using the puppy dog look.  
  
"Mulder, you might find people with coulrophobia fascinating, but it's hardly an X-File." The real X-File is why I've let him keep me here in his apartment this long with such an obviously bogus case.  
  
"Coul-what?? Jesus, Scully, can't you just say 'fear of clowns' and save me the headache?"  
  
"Mulder, a lot of people are afraid of clowns. This isn't an X-File." Oh no, there's that look. She hated it when Mulder got that 'I'm right, and I'm about to expound for hours on just why it is that I'm right' look in his eye.  
  
"That may be, Scully, but in a town of a little over five-hundred souls, don't you think it's fishy that nearly four-hundred of them are terrified of clowns?" Scully smelled a 'theory' coming on. This could get ugly.  
  
"Scully, there has to be some reason almost eighty percent of the town is afraid of something as harmless as clowns." Gotta keep the theory from coming, but how?   
  
"Mulder, there are well documented reasons for coulrophobia. The full-face clown make up hides the face, and renders the person's expression difficult -- if not impossible-- to read. This leads to a sense of unease and that leads to fear. It's a perfectly reasonable explanation." Hell, wasn't HE the psychology major?  
  
"I have a different theory, Scully" Oh shit...here it comes.  
"Okay, Mulder, let's hear it." Whatever you do, don't roll your eyes, you know he hates that!  
  
"Aliens." Oh for fuck's sake.  
  
"Aliens? Muuulderr!" He's kidding you, Dana. And if he's not, you can have him committed.  
  
"Yes, Aliens. What if these people have been being visited by aliens, and what if those aliens are using some sort of disguise, like clown make-up?" He wasn't smiling. Oh my God...he's serious.  
  
"Look, Mulder, I...uh...I gotta go." You're handling this really badly, Dana. Yeah, well, just how am I supposed to handle my partner finally having that nervous breakdown?  
  
"Go where, Scully?" Oh cripes...the puppy dog face again.   
  
"Mulder, you don't honestly expect me to believe that aliens are dressing up as Bozo the Clown to abduct people in rural Iowa, do you?" Okay, maybe the sneer wasn't necessary, but someone had to bring him to his senses.  
  
"Scully, why can't you ever open your mind to extreme possibilities?"   
  
"Look, Mulder, aliens dressed as clowns goes way beyond extreme possibilities, okay? I think you need a vacation, and I KNOW I do." Oh no...now the hurt look. Maybe a little tact would be in order.  
  
"Go home, Scully." Damn, did he have to look so friggin' sexy when he pouts?  
  
"Wait, maybe I just need you to explain to me just why aliens would want to disguise themselves as clowns." Am I really gonna humor him like this? Yes, yes I am...it must be love. What? Where did that come from. Oh wait...what's he saying?  
  
"...so, you see, I think maybe the aliens hope we'll see clowns as non-threatening. You know, kids are supposed to love clowns, and maybe they just...Are you laughing at me, Scully?"   
  
"Oh God, Mulder, you maniac! I love you." Whoops.  
  
"It's about damned time you admitted it, Scully." Wow...he's even sexier when he smiles.  
  
~~~~~~  
End 


End file.
